<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Knight (Persona 5xBreath of the wild) (subject to change) by unBEARable_jokes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442905">Silent Knight (Persona 5xBreath of the wild) (subject to change)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unBEARable_jokes/pseuds/unBEARable_jokes'>unBEARable_jokes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Metaverse (Persona 5), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Persona 5 Spoilers, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unBEARable_jokes/pseuds/unBEARable_jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You abuse those who follow you, and silence those who stands against you.  I may have thrown away my honor a year ago.  BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM DELIVERING JUSTICE!"</p><p>a self indulgent crossover between two of my favorite games and some writing practice.<br/>There will be multiple ships and the champions will appear at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/18 Monday<br/>Akira P.O.V<br/>“Oof”<br/>After finding my footing, I turned to the body that bumped quite rudely into me.  All I saw the back of a blonde boy wearing blue hoodie under his uniform in a similar style to Ann.<br/>“HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!”<br/>Ryuji called after him.  But the blonde boy just kept walking away not even acknowledging the fact that he had been yelled at.<br/>“Damn nut case.”<br/>Ryuji muttered under his breath.<br/>“Nut case?”<br/>Was he referring to the guy that just walked into me.<br/>“Oh yeah, The guy threw himself out of a window last year, hasn't said a word since. Apparently he's a schizo or something.”<br/>Ryuji explained.<br/>“Huh”.<br/>“Eh, forget about him, I'm starving let's go get lunch”.<br/>Ryuji exclaimed already walking towards the vending machines.  Shoving my hands into my pockets and getting ready to follow him I feel something. A crumpled piece of paper with crudely written message on it.<br/>“S T A Y A W A Y F R O M K A M O S H I D A”.<br/>Was this a threat? This had to be from the boy who just bumped into me. How the hell didn't he get it in my pocket.<br/>“Deft hands I’ll give him that.”<br/>Morgana piped up from my bag.<br/>“Kamoshida wouldn't send a threat, he believes he’s already won the game. But that begs the question why would he go through the trouble of bumping into you and slipping the note.”<br/>“HEY WHAT'S THE HOLD UP FOR”<br/>Ryuji called from the other end of the hall gaining the attention from a few bystanders. I shoved the note back into my pocket and started walking toward him.<br/>“Your not going to tell him about the note?”<br/>Morgana inquired.<br/>“He’ll hunt the poor guy down and beat the answers out of him if he knew”.</p><p>“Well you're not wrong there.”</p><p>Link P.O.V<br/>Alright that might not have been my best plan.  It will look like I'm trying to defend the bastard.  But in a since I guess that is what I'm doing.<br/>Dammit.<br/>I'm just trying to stop them before anything worse happened to them.  Sakamoto already got his leg busted and his dreams destroyed.  And things will only get worse for that transfer student if he keeps digging into this.  I’ll find them after school and explain to them that they have to stop.<br/>Well...give them a note that will explain.<br/>Welp, time to get to writing.</p><p>~time skip~<br/>When the end of school came around, after telling Zelda I would be staying back a bit I followed them to the roof.<br/>”We basically just have to go to that castle and steal the treasure from kamoshida, right?”<br/>Takamaki asked.</p><p>Wait what.<br/>”But wait, what even is a Treasure? I wanna know that before we do anything.”</p><p>Sakamoto responded with another question. I'm asking that same question myself, what are they talking about? Oddly enough a voice didn't answer the question. My a string of meows did.<br/>THEY HAVE A CAT?<br/>”And where can we find it?”<br/>Ann simiginly asked the cat.<br/>Maybe it is time to up my dosage.<br/>More meowing responded to the question.<br/>Does the cat...understand them.<br/>”Eh, I think I get it now. We just gotta find the treasure, yeah?”<br/>Sakamoto statement was followed by more meowing.<br/>Do I go in, do I run away, should I go to my doctor, maybe I really am going schizo. My endless stream of questions was ended by...pain.<br/>It felt like my head was caving in. when it ended, I was no longer hiding in a stairwell hiding behind a door. But at a drawbridge in front of a castle, and in front of me about 10 feet away was...Takamaki? Sakamoto? And judging by the hair that must be the transfer student along with a weird cat chibi monster.<br/>They were all in weird costumes. Even the cat was wearing a zorro mask. Before they noticed I was there I hid behind a conveniently placed a crate and proceeded with my panic attack.<br/>What the hell was going on why was i hear why are they dressed like that where did the cat thing come from is this what they were talking about earlier this can't be really i really should up my medication this is far more than it ever was before all it ever went to was auditory hallucinations...wait when ever i would hear the voices it would never be like this.<br/>I never questioned it.<br/>I couldn't question it.<br/>It was impossible for me to question it.<br/>Whenever it got bad I was unable to tell the difference between reality and my imagination.<br/>This...this could be real.<br/>I need answers.<br/>I leap out of my hiding spot intending to finally find out what the hell is going on. It is only then that I realised that my panic attack might have taken longer than I thought as the three-or uh four people and cat I was looking for have gone off. Welp, this is just great. Walking towards the castle and trying the door.<br/>Its locked.<br/>Son of a gun.<br/>They must have gone in some how.<br/>After exploring the walls looking for how they got in. my eyes land on a busted open vent.<br/>Hello my ticket in.<br/>going through and taking a look around. The detailed surroundings and odd discoloredness make it clear this cant be from my own head. I'm in no way shape or form this creative. Walking through the halls quickly ignoring the large room with weird knights patrolling around it.<br/>Please don't tell me this place has some monsters or something.<br/>Going through the only other room I could have gone into i find myself being chased a rushing through rooms with more and more oddly proportioned knights chasing after me.</p><p>Akira’s P.O.V<br/>With about 5 or so shadows rushing toward us, our group quickly hid in the shadows.<br/>“QUICKLY TO THE INTRUDER!”<br/>the shadow that seemed to be in-charge ordered the rest following it. “Intruder, do you think they know were here”<br/>Skull panicked a bit once the shadows left.<br/>“You dense idiot, didn't you hear what they said “Intruder” as in singular, that means there after someone else”<br/>Mona explained.<br/>“Wait you mean someone else is here by themselves, we gotta go help them!” Panther insisted.<br/>“Panther is right, It is dangerous for for someone who doesn't know what's going on.”<br/>Joker wordlessly nodded and started running towards where the shadows were heading.</p><p>Link’s P.O.V<br/>In hindsight this was a horrible plan. But then again any plan that leads to me dodging around 12 or so knights was a plan that wasn't thought through.<br/>But then again.<br/>I never thought anything through before and I aint starting now.<br/>My legs feel like their about to give out any minute now and i can tell I'm slowing down given that their have been far to many close calls of late. I need to get out of here and fast.<br/>Suddenly, the large door i've been trying to get too burst open.<br/>At first I think it's more knights. And in a sense I was right. In walked a golden knight, far bigger than the rest. And beside him...Kamoshida? Wearing a crown and a small cape and I'm begging some sort of shorts underneath. The shock of it causes me to lose my footing for a second.<br/>But a second is enough time for the knights to get me.<br/>One of the knights hit me to the floor with the blunt end of their sword and I skip to the feet of this horribly dressed Kamoshida.<br/>“<strong>Well well well will you look at this, and here I thought you already learned your lesson. Guard, pick him up</strong>”<br/>Kamoshida ordered. I barely registered the words as the golden knight steps forward and picks me up by the neck.<br/>3rd P.O.V<br/>The phantom thieves barrel through the doors and were shocked by the sight before them. Link Akihito being choked by a shadow with Kamoshida watching on.<br/>‘WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU ASSHOLE!”<br/>Skull rages attempting to rush forward but his path is blocked by another shadow.<br/>“<strong>Huh, and here I thought we had an agreement, you stay out of my business and none of your little friends will suffer. Guards change of plans. Kill these ones first, I want this one to watch!</strong>"<br/>Kamoshida ordered in a near gleeful tone.<br/>“Wait What!”<br/>“ARE YOU FOR REAL!”<br/>“This isn't good”<br/>At this news Link started to actively thrash against the golden knight with an iron tight grip on his throat. Trying desperately to form words of protest that died in his throat coming out as ugly noises.</p><p>Link P.O.V<br/>Though the knights grip on my through loosened enough for my to breath. I can feel my throat burning as I try desperately to form words. I can't let these people get hurt because of me.<br/>“<strong>Good lord please be quiet, it does seem to be the only thing you are good at. Besides it is your fault that things ended like this</strong>.”<br/>Kamoshida taunted. But then again he's not wrong, if I caught on to their plan sooner, if i was more open about why they shouldn't look into it. If i talked to them I could have stopped this, they wouldn't be going through this. I stopped struggling. My arms fall to my side. What's the point. This is my punishment for not trying harder to stop them.<br/>“YOUR REALLY GONNA LISTEN TO HIM!”<br/>the transfer student calls out.<br/>3rd P.O.V<br/>“<strong>Stopped struggling I see, guessing you finally accepted the truth</strong>”<br/>Kamoshida went on.</p><p>the Knights continued their advance on the phantom thieves, forcing them to go on the defenses<br/>“Ka...moshida”<br/>link croaked out. With that a burst of power surged forth, causing the golden knight to drop link and be knocked away from him, knocking Kamoshida on his ass, and destroying the shadows that were advancing on the shadow thieves. Said shadows thieves looked on in awe, surprised at this turn of events.<br/>Link slowly got to his feet still slouched over.<br/>He reached up to his face.<br/>And ripped off the mask finally coming to his full height and showed himself to the others in the room.<br/>Not only was his face bloodied, his clothes were replaced with green and black armor with golden finishes.<br/>Behind was his persona, which was practically a werewolf of sorts.<br/>It stood on its hind legs, its massive body much larger than Arsene or captain kidd.<br/>Its fur was covered in black and white spirals of patterns and it adorned rusted golden armor that looked worn away with time along roots coming out of the crevices of the armor.<br/>“Kamoshida”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span>Link’s hoarse voice called out, hate dripping off of his words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You abuse those who follow you, and silence those who stands against you.  I may have thrown away my honor a year ago. BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM DELIVERING JUSTICE! AID ME ON MY QUEST, LUPA” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a howl that shock the room sprang forth from the wolf persona as link now gripped a broad sword and rushed toward Kamoshida.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About to bring the blade down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attack was blocked by the still remaining golden knight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamoshida quickly fled the scene rushing back through the large double doors.  “COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Link roared.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding strength to his arms he broke the block from the golden knight.  The shadow stumbled back a few paces and melted into the floor, resurfacing as a serpentine dragon of sorts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the battle began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Time Skip~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the shadow defeated, Link fell to the floor in a coughing fit.  “Hey man, are you okay” Ryuji quickly rushed to his side. “I’m fine” Link answered trying to get up but failing miserably.  Ryuji rushed to catch him before he hit the floor. “We should get out of here before more shadows come” Morgana ordered. “Wait what's going on here” Link protested.  “We’ll explain once its safe.” Joker said, shutting down any arguments grabbing Link’s other side and helping Ryuji get steer the confused blond toward the exit. called out, hate dripping off of his words.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I practice writing and Link finally has a fucking conversation after about a fucking year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/18<br/>The atmosphere of the restaurant was surprisingly relaxing.  After the Phantom Thieves guided the new Persona user out the palace, they lead him here to explain everything and allow him to rest.<br/>“I see, so if someone has a distorted view of reality, they form a palace.  And they way to get rid of that palace and their distorted view on reality is to steal their treasure.” Link recapped as he mulled over a cup of water.  <br/>“That's about the gist of it.” Ryuji confirmed.  <br/>“Don't worry if you don't understand it all, I’m still a little confused about it.” Ann attempted to reassure.  <br/>“No no, it makes sense.” Link affirmated.  <br/>“REALLY?!” Ryuji blurted out, not really expecting that response.  <br/>“It's not that hard of a concept to grasp, but I guess most things don't make sense to you, huh Ryuji” Morgana poked fun at the boy.  <br/>This leads to another small fight between the two.  Which did bring forth a small laughter from the rest of the group.  But links laugh quickly turned into a cough.  The attention was pulled from the fight and to link now chugging down water to try and stop the coughing.  <br/>“Sorry, this is the most I’ve talked for awhile.” Link apologized as he set down the now empty cup.  <br/>The air quickly becoming heavy at this comment.  <br/>“Link, there's something I’ve been meaning to ask you.  What did Kamoshida mean earlier?”  Akira broke the silence.  <br/>Link looked downcast, as he thought about his words.  “Well, last year.  I heard about the rumors of the abuse, and I decided to look into it.  I actually got solid evidence against him, and was about to turn it into the police.  But Kamoshida must have caught wind of this, cause he sent some kid to go through my stuff, to try and destroy the evidence.  only , they didn't find the evidence.  They found my medication.”  Link started the story.  “Medication?” Akira prodded.  <br/>“Ever since I was a kid, I had bad auditory hallucinations.  I was eventually diagnosed with Wilson’s disease.  And put on some pretty heavy drugs just to deal with it.  Back then, I had it under control.  No one even knew I had problems.  But that one day, I was in a rush and forgot to take my dose, when I realized, I went to my bag to take it but…” Link’s sentence drifted off.  “That was what Kamoshida found, wasn't it?”Ann said.  <br/>With a small nod, Link started his story again.  “The kid Kamoshida sent found my backup medication.  He mistook it for drugs as it wasn't in a prescription bottle.  I was called to the Principal's office and grilled about the pills.  But I already missed my mourning dose and the voi- the hallucinations were starting to act up.  I was stressed, and the hallucinations were not making it any easier to try and explain.  At some point, logic just went all right out the window, all I knew was that I was in danger and needed to find a way out.”  Link explained.  <br/>“This is when you threw your self out the window.”  Ryuji said wide eyed, putting the pieces together.  <br/>“I was in a coma for three months, when I woke up, my mother was gone, rumors were already spreading about what happened.  On my first day back, I was called to the PE faculty office.  There… Kamoshida… he threatened Zelda.”  Link finished. <br/>“Zelda?...Wait you mean Zelda Aonuma?!” Ann asked a little shocked.  <br/>“Who?” Ryuji asked. <br/>“The vice president of student council, jeez cant you at least know that much” Ann reminded his with an exasperated tone.  <br/>“OH, now I remember that hot one in our grade, right?” Ryuji said as it clicked.  <br/>“Just cause Im tired, doesn't mean I won't break your nose.” Link threatened.  “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT chill… that's right.  You two are pretty close, she your girlfriend or something” Ryuji questioned.   <br/>“She’s my cousin” Link clarified.  <br/>“So she's single” Ryuji asked excitedly.  <br/>“Your on thin ice”  <br/>“Okay wait, back to the story, how did Kamoshida threaten her” Ann interrupted their back and forth.  <br/>“Kamoshida has too much influence over the school, he said he would make sure that she would never get that letter of recommendation that she’s been working her ass off to get.  Actually, he threatened to pull enough strings to make it impossible for her to get into any good school.” Link sighed.  <br/>“FOR REAL, He would do that to her.” Ryuji asked wide eyed.  <br/>“That sounds exactly like the kinda shit he would pull.” Ann said with hatred dripping off her words.  <br/>“All this time, I thought I was trying to protect everyone from getting involved with him.  But in hindsight, I was just running.  Trying to save my own skin.  Well I'm done running, if your going to after Kamoshida and force him to have a change of heart, I want in.” Determined to right the wrong of leaving those to suffer, Link joined the Phantom thieves.<br/>~Time Skip~<br/>After parting with the group and sharing contact information, Link now stood in front of a rather large house.  The Aonuma household.  Zelda’s house.  After ringing the doorbell it wasn't long until the door opened and in front of Link was Uncle Rhoam.  With a wave Link greeted him.  <br/>“Ah, link wasn't expecting to see you today, Zelda’s up in her room.” Rhoam said as he opened the door wider to allow the boy to pass.  <br/>With a nod Linked walked passed him.  Link was already a relatively quiet person before everything happened, only really speaking up when prompted or with friends, so it wasn't hard for most of the family to adjust to his new situation.  Walking up the stairs and down the hall to an all to familiar room.  A room that was elegantly decorated and just radiated the feeling for someone who wanted nothing more than to see the world.  Walls lined with bookshelves filled to the brim and pictures of far away places.  And at the center of it all was a blonde girl with long hair in a Shunjin uniform currently on the phone.  Zelda.  She seemed to sense that Link had entered the room.  <br/>“Hold on a minute Link, I’m on a call with Urbosa.”  <br/>“Well tell her I said hi.”  Link said a bit cheekily, already excited to see her response.<br/>It definitely got a response out of her.<br/>Zelda immediately stopped what she was doing and froze.<br/>“I'm going to need to call you back” Zelda said in shock, as she hung up on the call and turned around and stared at Link wide eyed.<br/>“Sorry I couldn't say anything earli-ER” Link started but was quickly interrupted when Zelda dashed across the room and brought him into a bone crushing hug.<br/>“Your talking again, this is amazing” Zelda gushed nearly in tears.<br/>“I guess it is.” Link recuperated the hug</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ryuji-"So it your persona a boy or a girl?"<br/>Link-"It's a dog."<br/>Ryuji-"NO"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>